Foever
by kistykane
Summary: Oh sob story... please read I think you'll like it!
1. Part One

Okay this is only a few chapters long and MAY have a happy ending and MAY NOT have a happy ending.  
  
Maybe it was for the best, thought Kirsty as she walked along the beach. She couldn't believe that. She and Kane loved each other. It was if when she was with him all that mattered was them. It didn't matter if they were alive or dead or where they were. All that mattered was them. Kirsty looked up and immediately recognized those blue eyes. Kane was here. She ran to him. He ran to her. She didn't need to know why he was here. As long as he was here it was okay. They didn't speak; they just held each other for a long time. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he replied, "But it won't work until I talk with your family." Kirsty agreed. Then she saw Dani stop and stare at them. Kirsty started toward her but Dani was too quick. "Kane, Dani just saw us, I have to find her." Kane understood. They kissed each other goodbye. He headed for the pier, to think. He had needed to come back for her. He loved her. She loved him. That was what mattered.  
  
Dani burst into tears when she saw Kane and Kirsty on the beach. She just couldn't get away from him. She ran nowhere in particular. She looked at the sky as it began to rain. Thunder and lightening fought in the sky. Dani slowed to a walk and didn't stop. She kept thinking of Kane and Kirsty and how they could be together after what he did. She knew Kane was sorry and she was able to forgive him but that didn't make it okay. She could never be okay with Kane. But that didn't mean she couldn't accept his relationship with Kirsty. Dani loved her sister and just wanted her to be happy, but did that have to mean Kane? Sometimes Dani wondered if she'd led Kane on. Maybe if she had stated from the beginning that she was saying no, then none of this would have happened. Then Kane and Kirsty could be happy together. Maybe it still wasn't too late though. Dani headed home to make sure Kirsty was home. She was. That meant that Kane was alone. Dani knew what she had to do. She searched High and Low for Kane and found him on the pier. "Dani." said Kane surprised. He thought he was the only one out during the storm. "Kane, I know how happy you make Kirsty so I'm not going to stand in your way. I can see how much you love her when you look at her. It's obvious." She said this and then: "I wish that we could start at the beginning, but we can't." "Dani, what am I meant to say to you to let you know how sorry I am," he said desperately. "Kane don't you get it?" she said. "I already know. I just need time." "Dani. thank y-," "I know," said Dani. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Now go find Kirsty." She said. Kane rushed to tell Kirsty the news.  
  
"Kane what are you talking about?" demanded Kirsty. "Dani, she was talking to me. She said she forgave me and she told me to come find you," he said breathlessly. It was going to be okay. He could tell. But it wasn't. Kirsty had Leukemia. She had about a year left to live. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
It had been a few months since Kane and Dani had spoken and things were sort of okay between Kane and the Sutherlands. Kirsty lived with him in his aunts. She had passed two months ago. Kirsty had tried her hardest to clean up and the place was looking good. But things started going wrong after a few months. Kirsty was getting worse with her Leukaemia. She was told she was going to die sooner then later. They got married and they were happy together.  
  
"I love you Kirsty," said Kane. "I love you Kane," she said quietly. Her voice was faded and she now had to stay in the hospital. Tears rolled down Kane's face. Things were finally going right and now Kirst was about to die. Kirsty held Kane's hand tight. "It's coming," she rasped, "I can feel it. I'm about to go Kane. Don't forget me. Please," said Kirsty, tears on her face too. "No Kirst please keep fighting. There is a chance still. They could find a cure. I love you Kirst, don't leave me." "Kane I'm at peace now. I'm not afraid. I love you," she said and she closed her eyes. "Kirsty please open your eyes, please wake up," Kane was sobbing but he knew. He knew Kirsty was gone. She was gone forever. Kane would never see her again, never hold her again. It wasn't like last time. He couldn't drive to her from another city. It was too late. And he'd never been able to tell her just how much he loved her. He would never get to brush her hair softly in bed as she slept. He'd never hear those three words again, I love you. Kirsty was the first one to tell him that, to make him feel like he was worth something. And she was gone. Forever.  
  
"Nurse, Help!" he screamed, "Someone help." Tears were streaming down his face. He'd never see her again. Why had he left her before, it was such a waste of time. They could have been together for longer. Why couldn't he turn back time? He was willing to sacrifice everything to be with her. Even himself.  
  
Kane ran to the bridge. He knew what he was going to do. Dani was following him. She had to stop him. He was a good person who had done something wrong. She could see a different side of him around Kirsty and now she was gone but Kane could still change. Dani felt tears roll down her face thinking of her sister. She even thought of joining Kane. But she couldn't.  
  
"Kane," she shouted, "Kane come back." Kane wasn't listening. He was prepared. But then he just fell in a heap and cried. Dani rushed up and comforted him and he comforted her. They just sat there with there arms around each other. "It will be okay, It will be okay," Dani repeated.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER. Kane stepped inside the Sutherlands house. "Hello," said Rhys. They had become used to Kane now. "Can I go up to her room," asked Kane, "To say Goodbye?" "Okay," said Rhys quietly. He was beginning to understand. Kane looked around Kirsty's room and walked over to her mirror. He took a photo of her and looked at it. Then he put it back. He walked to it and unscrewed the loose bed knob Kirsty told him about. He found his letter and the ring he had given her into it. He looked out the window at the sun and he slipped the ring on his finger. A tear rolled down his cheek, past his smile.  
  
"I love you," he whispered and though she wasn't here he heard her say it back. 


End file.
